Meeting Hawke (short fic)
by Flight-of-Hawks
Summary: I originally wrote this for a contest on dA, but I'll post it here for people to see. This is what I think how my Inquisitor, Ivan Trevelyan, met my Hawke, Crystal. This was written before the game came out.


Inquisitor, Ivan Trevelyan, rode on his chestnut steed, Faust, through Fereldan's countryside to investigate a disturbance happening in the Bannorn involving demons and a torn Veil.

Faust trotted in steady strides along the dirt road, as Ivan takes in what it feels like before everything went to the Void. Ivan was a young nobleman, who just wanted to ride his horse in the countryside; and being head of the Trevelyan family.

Ivan was so immersed in his memories and the view of the grassy plains, that he had went too far from his group. He could hear his companions from behind him, and calling out to him.

The first of the three companions to catch up with Ivan was Verric Tethras, the snarky dwarf was almost out of breath as he just caught up to the Inquisitor. Ivan felt bad for doing that to them.

"Hey, Inquisitor. Maybe next time I should scout ahead next time, okay?" Varric leans against the horse to see what Ivan was looking at: an open field of grass and trees lining nicely, as the sun was going down. Everything was quiet and there were no demons in sight to ruin it... yet. "*whistles* What a view. Usually there would be fire and demons, or crazy templars about."

"It is nice. Reminds of when Faust and I would just ride and play, when we were young." The Inquisitor reminisced, briefly forgetting the Veil torn in the sky that brought forth hell upon them not too long ago.

Just then, Ivan and Varric hear growls and snarls coming from the distance. Faust was getting antsy and nervous. Ivan dismount his horse to calm the stallion.

"You hear that?" Varric turns to Ivan, "Looks like the peace has ended."

"Unfortunately so..." Ivan has his horse stay put, as him and Varric go investigate the sounds up ahead over the small hill of the plains. As they got closer to the sound, they could clearly hear the crackling of ice and lightning being used, and the dying cries of something fierce. What they found shocked them, it was a mage woman, fending off some demons while also protecting what appears an eight-year old boy, but the boy was also using magic against the demons as well. The boy was fighting well for his age, by the look of how serious he was being in their current situation; any other child would be cowering in fear, but the boy wasn't, even though he is scared himself.

"We got to help them, Varric." Ivan unsheathed his daggers, ready to kill.

Varric arms himself with his trusty crossbow, Bianca, "I completely agree."

Ivan charges in first at one of the fiends to back stab at the horror, directly in the back as the demon fell. Varric shoots at the small group of demons from afar, aiming and shooting at the foul creatures with superb accuracy.

The woman wearing her cloak glances at the dwarf, instantly recognizing him as her old friend, "Varric?!" She calls out to him as she blasts a demon with fire.

Varric knew that voice anywhere. There was no mistaking, "Waffles?!" He rapidly shoots the remaining demons dead before Ivan and the mages could land their own blows. Ivan remaining companions, Cassandra and Solas just caught up with lot, they followed the sounds of fighting and knew something was up.

Cassandra then asks as she caught her breath, "Inquisitor you shouldn't have run off like-" Before she could finish her scolding, Varric ran up to the cloaked woman and gave her a big hug, as her and her son embrace him back, like a long-lost family member they dearly missed.

"Where have you two been all this time." Varric could feel happy tears coming up.

The boy sharing his mothers eyes, and fathers blonde hair, then says, "We missed you, uncle Varric."

Ivan raised his brow and repeated what the boy said, "Uncle Varric? You know them, Varric."

The woman giggled when she sees Ivan and looks at Varric again, "I see that you are still helping heroes have epic tales."

Varric turns to the Inquisitor and Cassandra and Solas to introduce his old friend, "Everyone, you are all looking at The Champion of Kirkwall herself, Crystal Hawke, also known in my book as 'Waffles' because she is just that good. And the brave young man next to her is Malcolm the Second."

Both Ivan and Cassandra could believe they were in the presence of the hero who defeated the Arishok in single combat, and defeated Meredith. Everything Cassandra had interrogated Varric about her was true. Solas smirked and found it interesting to have encountered the Champion.

Ivan smiled and shakes his hand with Hawke, "Champion, it is an honor in your presence. I am Ivan Trevelyan, but everyone calls me, Inquisitor. And the Herald of Andraste."

"I've heard about someone of that title being able to close the tears in the Veil. Is that true, Inquisitor?"

"That is true, Champion." Cassandra interrupts, "It is not safe to linger here if there are more demons about, so we must find the torn Veil and close it. I don't know if your son will be safe out here, Champion."

Malcolm stood tall and proclaims, "I am strong enough to fight. Mother and father taught me how to defend myself against the demons and bad people who have attacked us. We've walked for days ever since father..."

Crystal hugs her son, frowning with him, "My husband, Anders... had to do something on his own for a while. It has been a hard few weeks with these demons about and killing people. Let us help you."

Varric became sullen from hearing the depressing news, he looks up at the Inquisitor for his thoughts on the situation.

Ivan gave his answer, "You two may help us bring peace back to our world."

But the question remains in Varric's mind: Where is Anders?

Author's Note: I hope you all like this. Let me know what I just improve on to grow as a writer.


End file.
